I'll Never Stop
by Darkmoon1025
Summary: This is set in modren time, Inuyasha and Kagome have always had feelings for each other but will it still be the same after 5 years lost?


"… So I'm proud to announce the graduation class!" the high school principal exclaimed, waving his hands in air, as the graduating class began to toss their caps in the air. All the people in the stands began to cheer loudly as they began to leave the stadium.

The crowd on the football field starting to fill up, as families went looking for their child that graduated and congratulate them. A girl, with long black hair, walked away from the crowd, clutching her white graduation cap tightly, as tears started to form in her light brown eyes. Graduation is the end of a lot of things, a start of being in the real world, being on the own for the first time, but for this girl it was also an end to something very dear to her. She took a deep breath, and tried to remain calm, for what she was about to do, she wanted to do as quickly as possible. She started walking faster on the grass, trying not to slip and run into people on the way.

'Excuse me, pardon me…" she mumbled as she tried to get through the crowd trying to get to the fence near the exit. There stood a boy, clutching his cap eagerly, looking into to the crowd with anticipation.

Kagome could feel the tears again as she reached him. Inuyasha noticing this right away, immediately pulled her close to him, but that only made the tears actually fall.

"Oh, Inuyasha,…" she sobbed into his shoulder "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha pulled away just to get a good a look at her, he gave her a small smile "Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked looking deep into her eyes, his heart starting to pound so hard and fast that it started to block out the sounds around him.

Kagome pulled away from him completely, not taking her eyes from his amber ones. Her cheeks began to turn red and she immediately looked down, embarrassed.

"Uh… um oh never mind… I was being dramatic, I going to miss you that's all..." she managed a smile, looking back at him.

Inuyasha looked confused " Are you sure that's all you wanted to say to me?" he asked bringing his face closer to hers

_Dang it!! Why didn't I just say it!? _Kagome thought

Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends since kindergarten, they could always turn to each other for anything and it wasn't no surprise that they both have fallen for each other, although they both never admitted their feelings. Now that Inuyasha was leaving, she wasn't sure if she should admit her feelings.

_It's not going to change anything… _she thought sadly, looking into Inyasha's eyes once more

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"Huh?" Kagome replied her cheeks turning even redder than before

"Are you sure that's all you wanted to say to me?" Inuyasha asked again, taking Kagome's hand tightly.

Kagome's heart started to pound faster, _COME ON SAY IT!!!!! _She thought to herself

She took a breath, looked up at Inuyasha, and asked "You going to that party tonight at Miroku's?"

Inuyasha sighed and smiled "Yes of course, he's my best friend!! Besides you of course" he laughed, letting go of her hand while doing so.

"Okay then I'll see you there!" Kagome said as she started to turn around to walk away

"Hold on!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed

Kagome turned around "Yes?"

Inuyasha was now blushing, "Um… do you want to come with me… you know… like…" he stuttered

Kagome finished his sentence "Like friends right?"

Inuyasha was disappointed, his stomach feeling like it got hit with a bag of bricks, but he cleared his throat " Yes, like friends, unless…" he trailed off

Kagome walked closer to him, looking upon his face once more, her hands shaking. "Unless what?" she asked quietly

Inuyasha looked away, "Never mind…. It was nothing, I'll come by later to give you a ride okay?"

"Okay…" she answered sounding disappointed

Watching her walk away, Inuyasha looked down to the ground.

_Why didn't I tell her that I wanted to go as more than friends? ARGH! _He thought angrily to himself.

"Nice going." a male voice suddenly said next to him

Inuyasha turned to his right side, there stood a boy about his height, his dark brown hair pulled back to a small little ponytail. He had two piercings in his left ear and one in his right, a single ring was on his left middle finger, and his cap and gown was held in his right arm. He smiled at Inuyasha, his violet eyes sparkling as he tried to hold back his laughter

"Shut up Miroku…" Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and shook it "Look man,… it's not she doesn't like you too… you two have been too shy to admit it"

Inuyasha sighed heavily "I know… it's just the fact that I'm leaving you know? I don't want to tell her and just leave her hanging…. I mean what if I told her and when I finally do come back, our feelings are different… I don't think either of us could deal with that…"

Miroku nodded "Yes, I understand but what if you two still feel the same when you come back?"

Inuyasha sighed once more "I don't know…. I don't know…."

_But it would be nice if she did feel the same once I come back_ he thought to himself

"Hey," Miroku said loudly

"Uh?" Inuysaha snapped back to reality

"Let's go!! You were going to help me set up stuff for tonight remember?" he said impatiently

"Uh right..." Inuyasha smiled as he and Miroku left the field


End file.
